United States of Scottden Kingdom Federation
thumb|right|300px|Emmeria's National Anthem The Country is now renamed as United Lands of Emmeria Kingdom Federation History of Emmeria 1300 AD The ancestors of Emmeria came from Scottland and Sweden. They both travel east to establish new lands in the peninsula of Russia. Then they formed countries. North was Scottswen. The south was know as Swedenska. They remain at peace with each other for years. 1459 AD Everything changed when Swedenska attack. They overwelmed the government and took down the country and combined it. 1500 AD On that year Scottden was born. It was know as Kingdom of Scottden. The Silver King rule Scottden. In war he would shine his armor of silver and make both sides throw down their weapons. He died at a old age. 1892 AD On that year. The First civil war broke out and a rebellion was born. These aggessors we're know a Imperial Rebel Force. They overthrow the kingdom. Then the Scottden Empire was born. 1914 AD The Empire enter WWI and join the Germans. They attack the Russians in the western border. But fell back. On July 14, Russian invaded Scottden to the north and Empire calls all men to join the front or punish. After the war. They fell back to the capital. 1940 AD WWII began. When the Germans invaded Russia. The Empire joins Russia and went to the North front. Then on Dec 7, 1941. Scottden was shocked to here that Japan bomded the US. US was a big import for Scottden. The empire withdraw from the Front and traveled to Alaska. They join the liberation of the Alsakan islands and bout to land troops into Korea to drive them out and join Russians in Northern China. 1950 AD During the Cold War, Scottden did nothing. They cant rely both countries that bark at one another. So the Emporer said to banned both Exports and Imports of materials to both countries. Then the Korean War happen and Scottden can do is just watch. Scottden fell into deep isolation 1991 AD USSR fell and Scottden reopen trade routes back up. But force the men to do hard labor due to economic troubles that happen. 2009 AD The Second Civil War happen in Scottden. The rebellion was name the Scottden Kingdom Liberation Army. It was lead which in a near future would be king of United States of Scottden Kingdom Federation. All seem hopeless til a spirit of the Heavans met with the soon be ruler and said. The Angels will be with you. Do not give up. One August 2009. The Empire was all but wiped out. The Son was left to establish a first Federal Military Republic Monarchy. 2010 AD After getting 25 new military personal and 100 civies. They travel to the capital and establish Gracemeria. Where the silver king ruled. They establish Exective, Legistlative, and Judictionary branches. They formed a police force known as Civil Defense. Then immigrants arrive and join this Republic Kingdom. Then CRB contacted the king. The King join. Present Now the Kingdom formed 2 provences known as Ballia and Dmotopia. They are protected by Scottden's military force. The Government Executive The King Advisors Secertaries Generals Legistlative About 400 representatives and 72 Senators. Due to 38 States in Scootden Judictionary 9 judges that keep the Constitution. And can force the both parties to balance one another. But cannot overthrow the king